<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My favourite dance by Nomina_14_Halls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289033">My favourite dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomina_14_Halls/pseuds/Nomina_14_Halls'>Nomina_14_Halls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomina_14_Halls/pseuds/Nomina_14_Halls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one I long for will never be there...</p><p>Set during the masquerade in 1-7.<br/>This is an entry for the January/February fanfic contest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My favourite dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You seem to have really put a lot of thought into it this time… Oh I know! Are you trying to give <em>him</em> a surprise?’ Gabrielle’s eyes twinkle with mischief. I know of course who she is referring to, but my thoughts have not been occupied by that man for a long time now. I have not yet shared with her how someone else has my heart in his possession. I do not wish to distress her more with another change in my behaviour.</p><p>So instead of thinking of my old friend like she expects, I remember the King’s face as he tinkers with a lock. His gentle and calm expression as he focuses on his task. I feel my cheeks burning as a result of my own wandering mind. Gabrielle was right about one thing, I have put more effort into my outfit this time. I tasked Leonard with creating a grand ballgown for this masquerade and he delivered. A beautiful orange gown with lots of bows and layers. It matches well with my natural dark blond hair, which I can let loose for once. My look is complimented with an intricate white domino mask, hiding just enough of my face so that the nobles will not recognise me. Not that there was any use in dressing up for him, he never attends these balls. Yet I could not help myself of thinking about him when I put my outfit together. Maybe I will see him when I return from the ball?</p><p>‘Marie be careful with your wandering mind, unless it was your intention to make your face match your ballgown. Can I assume I guessed right?’ The teasing brings me out of my daydream.</p><p>‘Gabrielle! It is your fault for making my mind wander in the first place, so I won’t tell you if you were correct or not. Besides, we must hurry, or we will be late and miss the fun.’ I cannot help myself and stick my tongue out before quickly leaving the room and making my way to the ballroom, leaving Gabrielle to follow me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is delightful chatter echoing in the halls outside the ballroom. Perhaps everyone is more relaxed when their identities are obscured by masks. When I enter, I can see that the ladies are dressed in their finest and the gentlemen are at their most charming. The ballroom has turned into a sea of colours, creating an enchanting living painting before my eyes. To the left and right of the crowd, I spot two familiar figures. One appears gentle and dashing, the other cold and stern… It is no surprise that he is here, I will just have to steer clear of Fersen this evening. This is not the moment that I wish to discuss my lack of feelings for him. Maybe I can go to Lafayette to keep myself occupied? It is clearly my fault he is here, I never expected him to take my teasing so serious. I can go to him and apologize properly, to let him know it is okay to leave the revelry. Wait, who is that?</p><p>On the edge of the dancefloor, I believe to spot a familiar figure. He is wearing a golden yellow tulle tunic with elaborate flower designs, with an ivory waistcoat and a pair of trousers. His head is turned away from me so I can only see his wigless blonde hair, nonetheless I would wager that is my husband… He suddenly turns around and looks in my direction. He is also wearing a white domino mask, his seems to have golden details stitched on it though I cannot see what they are from this distance. Is he searching the crowd? Maybe he is looking for me? Making my way over to him his eyes land on me and he seems to freeze up before retreating into the crowd. Was it not Louis? But why would a stranger avoid me? Especially at a masquerade. If it was Louis, he might want to avoid me for a reason. There are other husbands here who are looking for a pleasant evening without their wives. The thought of Louis doing something like that is absurd, yet it is enough to makes my eyes water and my heart bleed. Before entering the ballroom, I anticipated I would need to have a fun night without him but now that I think he is here I just want to spend the entire evening with him.</p><p>The orchestra signals the beginning of a new dance and on the dancefloor, people are taking positions to begin the Viennese waltz. The Viennese waltz has always been my favourite. Even though it has a clear structure, the pace and many swirls make it feel like a free dance. My mind can run free and envision myself twirling through the flower fields in Austria.</p><p>It was not Louis, Marie. You want to have a fun evening so go onto the dancefloor. If you are still glum even after your beloved waltz you can always return to your chambers after. With a sigh I make my way over to the dancefloor.</p><p>After I take my place in the line, I look up to see my partner is the same man I spotted when entering the ballroom. He tries to keep his hands in place but cannot stop himself from fidgeting. Behind his white mask I can now clearly see blue eyes, looking anywhere except for me. Louis! It is indeed him! But why is he here? Especially on the dancefloor. That he is at the ball is surprising enough but that he plans to participate in a dance should be considered a wonder. There is no time to ponder this more as the orchestra has signalled the beginning of the waltz.</p><p>With the beginning of the music Louis’ tension seems to disappear and he takes the steps towards me with confidence. I take his hand and he guides me around the dancefloor to our starting position. The moment we take our position is when the orchestra gives everyone a first taste of the lively melody. The music requires us to twirl around each other two times before it slows down, allowing us the chance to bow to each other. Now he places his right hand on my shoulder blade while holding my own with his left hand, guiding me through the first few slow steps. How is he doing this? I always thought Louis did not know how to dance but he is guiding me through these steps perfectly. The music picks up pace again and he expertly twirls me around the whole room. Whereas I would normally envision myself alone within a field of Edelweiss by now, my mind can only focus more the longer we glide across the room. The one I longed to see is holding me within his arms, I must be dreaming.</p><p>‘Louis?’ I feel him tense beneath my hands, but he never misses a step.</p><p>‘Yes, my dearest?’ I suddenly feel feverish and falter in one of my steps. Louis quickly helps me recover and we continue the waltz as if nothing happened. His face does lean closer to mine after a moment, so that he can softly talk to me.</p><p>‘Forgive me for startling you Marie, I thought it would be unwise to call your name during a masked ball. I can explain more after your dance with the other women is finished.’ I had become completely unaware of where in the dance we were. Louis lets me go and I join the other women to form a circle of four and twirl around with them, swirling my skirts as I do. Louis takes my hand again to take me away and continue the final section of the dance.</p><p>‘Louis, it is not that I mind that you are here, quite the opposite actually, but why are you here? I thought these balls were of no interest to you.’ At my admission that I do not mind him being here he squeezes my hand softly and gives a small smile.</p><p>‘I had to gain something by dancing here with you, my dear.’</p><p>‘Your gain? Louis, what could you possibly gain from doing this?’ For a moment, his eyes look away from mine and with his face turned I can see a blush forming on his cheeks. He gives a soft sigh and locks his eyes with mine.</p><p>‘I could gain your smile and ease my own mind. You see, I was afraid my dear Marie. You became a better Queen. Dare I hope our relationship as husband and wife improved as well. I… I have never been jealous before. Never once did the rumours in the past torment me. Now however, the idea that Fersen has returned and would once again take hold of your heart… It burns Marie.’ His eyes implore me to look at him and see the torment within them. I can scarcely believe he has these feelings, let alone admitting to them on the dancefloor. As the orchestra accelerates the melody so too does my heart. Louis does not seem to notice how his words enchant my mind and make my heart ecstatic. How does my face not betray the euphoria I feel right now? He mercilessly continues with his enchantment.</p><p>‘These feelings are frustrating and new, but they made me realize something. I want to be the one that makes you smile. I want to be the one you think of when preparing for a ball. I want to be your only dance partner. I do not want to be just your husband and King… I wish to be your lover as well.’ His ears burn with his confession but his gaze refuses to leave my own. It seems the dance has ended for he lowers me down for the final pose. My dear King, how could I worry so before?</p><p>Boldened by his confession and in my desperation to convey my feelings I reach for his face and draw him near, quickly placing my lips over his. I do not close my eyes. I wish for him to see that this is not a spur of the moment act, I wish to convey my own feelings with this. Around us I can hear gasps at my daring act. I do not care, for after he searches my eyes a smile starts to form on his face. Careful to not let the audience hear my words, I whisper my answer to him.</p><p>‘I would love nothing more, than for you to be my lover Louis. Please always be my dance partner.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>